revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Maya Tendo
|weapon = "Odette the Mavericks" rapier |revues = Revue of Pride Revue of Fate (Duet) |debut = Chapter 1 (Show Must Go On) Chapter 1 (4-koma) Chapter 1 (Overture) Episode 1 (anime) |voiactj = Maho Tomita Tomita Maho 富田麻帆 |voiacte = Olivia Swasey }} Maya Tendo (天堂 真矢, Tendō Maya) is a character in the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise. She is a second-year student from the Actor Training Department at Seisho Music Academy's 99th Graduating Class, as well as head of the class. Practically born for the theater world, with a renowned stage actor and a prima donna for parents. Blessed with a good physique and a carrying voice, she refuses to rest on her laurels and always strives to reach greater heights. Many call her "Maya-sama".https://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/maya/ Appearance Maya has thigh-length straight brown hair that is generally styled in a half ponytail, bangs swept on the right side where it exposes her forehead on the left side, two strands of hair that go just below her shoulders are left out of her updo that frames her face, blunt ends at the bottom, she always ties her hair with a deep-periwinkle-colored ribbon and she also wears two crossed pairs of barrettes on the left side of her bangs and royal purple eyes. Her Seisho uniform consists of a gray blazer with dark-gray trimming and a gray knife-pleated skirt, a white button-up shirt, a red ribbon tie, and brown loafers, which she wears with black mid-calf socks. Her casual outfit consists of a red short sleeved button-up dress with a black collar and yellow and black trimming, which she accessorizes with a black belt and wears with white ankle socks and black Oxford shoes. She also wears white capri pants and a gray knitted sweater to lounge around the dorm. Her revue outfit comprises a black jacket with golden facing and piping, a standing-type collar with a golden tassel at the joint, five frogs with golden buttons and tassels at the ends, golden cuff flaps, and a golden armband and epaulettes over a white button-up shirt with golden buttons. Her belt is golden with a silver buckle. Her skirt is a gray knife-pleated skirt with a white band near the bottom, a gray ribbon at the back, and a light-yellow tulle dress tail. Like all the other girls, she wears black boots with golden trim detailing and a tassel, as well as a red pelisse jacket with golden piping over her left shoulder, held to a red shoulder belt by a golden aiguillette and a golden button. Her weapon is a rapier with a white gem for a pommel. Personality Maya is a very reserved person, though she isn't without her quirks. While serious and focused on her goals, she isn't one to deny hanging out with her classmates. She always wants to learn new things, not giving up on a subject until she can fully comprehend it. Described as a genius, she is talented in many aspects in regards to theater, but never rests on her former glories, aiming to rise higher. On the stage, she only has winning on her mind, and won't stray from pointing out the flaws of her opponents mid-fight, notably Karen Aijo's arrogance during the Revue of Pride. Maya appreciates people who work hard to overcome her, personified by her praise for Claudine Saijo. She is the only one Maya bothers to bring up as an example of people worthy of battling her as Claudine had put just as much effort into reaching to be top star as she has. Maya is noted to have a big appetite, often eating as much as possible. To this end, Claudine had figured out that she was secretly dieting in a small interaction in the video game, and proceeded to assure Maya that she is just fine "exactly the way she is". In the stage play, Maya's personality is drastically different from that of her anime counterpart. She's more self-centered as she isn't as close to her classmates, only bothering to talk to Claudine Saijo if she isn't boasting about her achievements. She responds easily to the theme of the stage and follows it no matter where it leads, to the point of stabbing Claudine in hysteria. Background Born to parents who were themselves thoroughbreds, Maya's life has always been about position zero. Even in her childhood, her parents had taught her to take no breaks (or at least take as few as possible), and everything else Maya knows now as she takes the spot at the center of the stage. Consequently, Maya grew up feeling ignored if she is not in the limelight, that her only proof of existing is when she's performing. Plot Coming soon... Relationships Claudine Saijo Maya heavily admires the person who calls her their rival, and often hangs out with her. Undeniably, they are partners. Maya is drawn to Claudine's passion and ambition, the fire in her eyes being one of the few things that keep Maya going. Claudine gives her a reason not to be complacent in her position as number one, and she gives Claudine a reason to still work hard even after Claudine's career as a child actress. It is implied in many places that Maya is a fan of Claudine, from her owning a DVD of something Claudine had starred in as a childReLIVE 1-koma, to her singing the "I had always been looking at you" portion of their Fly Me To The Star duet instead of the other way around. It is very obvious that she looks up to Claudine and sees her as an equal, even if Maya always manages to win against her. Revues Anime * Revue of Pride * Revue of Fate Live * Revue of Maze * Revue of Pride * Revue of Astral Light * Revue of Spring Thunder * Revue of Ultramarine * Revue of Rainbow * Revue of Taurus Trivia * The name Maya 'means "real, genuine" (真) ('ma) and "dart, arrow" (矢) (ya). * Maya's surname Tendō means "heaven, sky" (天) (ten) and "temple, shrine, hall" (堂) (dō). * Maya's favorite gift is baumkuchen. Gallery Stage Cards Seisho Music Academy Maya Tendo.png|Seisho Music Academy Maya Tendo Sun Nation General Maya Tendo.png|Sun Nation General Maya Tendo Genie of the Lamp Maya Tendo.jpg|Genie of the Lamp Maya Tendo Maid Melissa Maya Tendo.jpg|Maid Melissa Maya Tendo Tamamo no Mae Maya Tendo.png|Tamamo-no-Mae Maya Tendo Tamamo no Mae Maya Tendo (Model Sheet).jpg|Tamamo no Mae Maya Tendo (Model Sheet) Amaterasu Maya Tendo.png|Amaterasu Maya Tendo Amaterasu Maya Ref sheet.jpg|Amaterasu Maya Tendo (Model Sheet) Susanowo Maya Tendo.png|Susanowo Maya Tendo Memoirs Hard Work Behind the Scenes.png|Hard Work Behind the Scenes Screams Echoing Through the Night.jpg|Screams Echoing Through the Night Exhibition or Not, I'm Coming for You!.png|Exhibition or Not, I'm Coming for You! Knights of Friendship and Sorrow.jpg|Knights of Friendship and Sorrow Banana's Pumpkins.jpg|Banana's Pumpkins The Opera House Expert.jpg|The Opera House Expert Delightful Detour.png|Delightful Detour Duet in the Moonlight.png|Duet in the Moonlight Enjoying Winter.png|Enjoying Winter The Young Lady's Knight.png|The Young Lady's Knight Adorning Her Feet.png|Adorning Her Feet Dynamic Mochi Making.png|Dynamic Mochi Making Moment at Dusk.png|Moment at Dusk Poolside Improv.png|Poolside Improv References Category:Characters Category:Seisho Students Category:Stage Girls